1. Technical Field
This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-196894 filed on Sep. 9, 2011. The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-196894 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as, for example, an ink-jet printer and to an image fixation apparatus that is provided in the recording apparatus and is used for fixing an image on paper, etc., on which the image has been recorded.
2. Related Art
In general, an ink-jet printer is widely known as a recording apparatus that records an image on a recording target medium. An ink-jet printer ejects ink from its recording head (recording section) toward paper (recording target medium) to perform printing. In such a printer, typically, heat is applied to paper after printing to dry it. As a result of heat drying, an image becomes fixed on the paper.
As a printer that applies heat to paper after printing to dry it, an apparatus that is disclosed in JP-A-2001-212949 is known in the art. In the printer disclosed in JP-A-2001-212949, a pair of heaters (image fixation section) is provided opposite each other with a paper transportation path extending therebetween. The pair of heaters applies heat to paper after printing to dry it.
However, if the paper tends to curl, for example, if it is a roll sheet, there is a risk that the curled part of the paper will contact with each of the two heaters. For this reason, in the printer disclosed in JP-A-2001-212949, if the paper tends to curl, each of the two heaters is moved in such a way as to lengthen the distance between the two heaters in anticipation of the curling of the paper, thereby avoiding the contact of each of the two heaters and the paper.
In the printer disclosed in JP-A-2001-212949, though it is possible to avoid the contact of the paper with each of the two heaters even in a case where the curling of the paper occurs, there is a problem of greater structural complexity because it is necessary to provide a heater movement mechanism for adjusting the distance between the two heaters.